What More Can I Say
by deansbabygirl934
Summary: His eyes are hard and he has pushed himself back to that place where it is so hard to reach. My tag to free to be me and you..follow the story line to a certain extent. rated m for cussing just to be safe..
1. Running Away

Imagine that Lynryd Skynyrd's I need you is playing trust me if you know this song it works with this chapter. because deep down that all their trying to say but it just keeps coming out twisted.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryce

She had to leave and he was not making this easy for her. On the flip side who could blame him, Sam had just left.

But dad was coming home and things were still new and J.B. needed to be picked up. Then there were the other billion things that were making her crazy.

She love's Dean and she did not _want_ to leave. She just had to. That's why she's standing by the picnic tables and he's sitting.

There eyes are locked on each other and she pleading for him to understand. "Please Dean I need you to understand," She says to him.

His eyes are hard and he has pushed himself back to that place where it is so hard to reach. _Come back to me. Don't leave me._ The thoughts run desperately through her head.

She can see that he has locked himself away. "You know what if you want to leave too that's fine." His voice sounds far away and she can feel the tears prick at her eyelids.

In the end, he is the one that leaves her standing there looking at the black car as it roars to life and leaves her standing in the dust.

It's in Ellen's arms that she lets loose the tears she has been holding on to. Ellen soothes away the pain. "It's okay baby he'll come back." She whispers. Ryce wants to believe her.

Dean

He is looking into the review mirror and see's her standing there. She is watching him drive away.

He told her that she could leave and walk away. But he's the one that leaves her. Her eyes bright with tears she will not let fall.

He misses her and his eyes stray to the dashboard. There is a picture there of her, Sam and J.B. it was meant as a gag.

They were standing there poising as if they were Charlie's angels. Their hands making pretend guns and face's smiling.

_I miss her I miss them._ He thinks to himself. From Colorado to Pennsylvania, it's all slash and burn even managed to kill a vamp.

While there he runs into someone, he never expected. "Cas, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"Where are your brother and Ryce?" The angel asks him head cocked to one side. He mentally sighs he didn't want to talk about this.

"Were taking separate vacations." Was his mumbled reply. He didn't want to think about any of this.

Didn't want to remember the way her lilac eyes turned dark with pain. The way she tensed like he had slapped her.

Didn't want to think of his brother. Yeah he didn't trust him and it was hard to watch out for himself when he was looking after Sam. That is just how it has always been.

Ryce

She here at the house now. Ellen and Jo are staying for a bit to help. She could not be more grateful.

Being here with dad was kinda hard. He wasn't what he once was. Well how could he when he doesn't even know if he will walk again.

This was just so hard. Looking at him in that wheelchair. What she really thinks hurts him is those brothers Winchesters.

After everything, they did what no one thought they would do. They split up. Yeah sure Sam had left to become Joe collage but that was years ago.

They had been a team every since that yellow eyed bastard had killed that lovely girl of Sam's.

"What ya lookin at darlin?" She smiled at the man who had always been like a father and who was now the man she called dad.

"Just an old photo album." She says. They had made the album that summer Sam, Dean and John had stayed here. She finds the picture she was looking for.

"You remember when this was taken?" She hears him snort, "Yeah, also remember yelling at you to put more clothes on." He grumbles at her.

She laughs for the first time since Dean left. "Yeah uh dad it's called a bathing suit I'm not supposed to be covered up like a nun."

Dean

He decided that taking Cas out and getting him drunk and laid was a very good idea. Well it was until Ryce called. "Dean where are you?" She asked softly.

"I took Cas out to," He was cut of by loud feminine laughter. "Dean please tell me you are not where I think you are!" She yells at him.

"Ryce look you left and I wanted Cas to have fun so I took him to get laid." Shit that sounded so much better in his head. He hears her let out a soft sob.

"You stupid son of a bitch! If you wanted to go and fuck some one else then just do it don't blame it on Castiel!" She snaps before hanging up on him. _What did I do_? He thinks angrily to himself only to be pulled out of his thoughts by a loud screeching. "Ah shit!" He grumbles

Ryce

_A fucking whorehouse he was at a fucking whorehouse! _She had called him to tell she would join up with again that she would meet him in the next town he would be at.

Well she's was not bloody fucking likely to do that now was she. She hated this push away run away thing they had going on. She thought things were good again.

Ever since their talk. They had had it right here in this living room. For once, they had talked about love. About how she told him that she loved him. She never pushed him to say it back.

It was a time thing for him and she got that.

Dean

He had told Cas that he liked being alone and that it was great fun. When he looked over at the empty seat next to him. He felt it.

The big black hole that threatened to swallow him whole. There was no little brother smiling from the seat next to him. No Ryce laughing from the back seat.

No J.B. to give commentary on the fighting going on in the car. His thoughts strayed to Ryce she was the mother of his child.

Had known him since he was a pissed off eight year old and a goofy teen. She made him laugh with her morbid jokes.

Made him cringe when she would throw a book at him. That made him remember the food fight.

This made him remember countless other times they had fought and made up. Once his mind got started, it was hard to get it to stop.

Memories of the last time they had really talked kept flying at him. _"No more running dean," _She had whispered to him. He had said the same thing back to her. So why was he running now. Why was he running from someone that had helped him in the night when the nightmares came?

"_Did you mean it," He asked her. She looked at him in a very serious way. "Dean I love you, I have for a long time." She whispered the last part._

_"One day Rycelynn, one day." He said looking at her. _What if it was to late. What if she did not want him any more?


	2. Hold On Sammy

uh i couldnt remember the waitress's name ore the name of the other hunter that attacked our dear Sammy sorry(:

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryce

She was going to be free of him and all his stubborn ways if it killed her.

So when a job came up she jumped at the opportunity. "Hey Stevie, yeah there some omens out in Oklahoma," She over heard.

Okay she was eavesdropping so what. "Uh huh you think you and the boys can cover it?" Hmm wonder if Jo wants to go on a road trip?

"Yeah thanks you boys be safe it's right dangerous out there." Well that was the freakin understatement of the year.

The award for the most snarky thoughts go to (drum roll please) Rycelynn Singer. "Hey dad me and Jo can help the more the merry right?" She said to him.

Giving him her sweetest smile. Unfortunately, he just glared at her. "What can we help with?" Jo said stumbling on what could possibly turn out to be the argument of the century.

"There are apocalyptic omens out in Oklahoma." She says to her friend who grinned. Hmm so, Jo was as eager to get out as she was.

Well this could work in her favor. "Sounds like fun, mom can stay here with you Bobby." Jo chimes in smacking her hands together.

"While that sounds like fun I don't think you two should," He said only to be cut off by Ellen. "Let them go Bobby." Ellen said smiling at her and Jo.

Dad just grumbles. She took that as yes and ran off to pack and say good-bye to her boy. Man was she eager to kill something our what. Hmm wonder if that's a good thing.

Sam

He was cleaning up some tables when he heard the bell over the door chime. He turned around to see who walked in.

He swiveled right back around when saw who it was. "Sam," He heard a male voice call. "Sam," Finally, he turned around.

"Hey I'm sorry," But stopped when he saw who was with the three men. "Ryce, Jo?" He asked genuinely surprised to see them.

Ryce was like always dressed in black. Her Journey concert t-shirt tight and showing her midriff. Jo was dressed in blue jeans and black tank with her jean jacket.

"Sam, so this is where you wind up huh?" Ryce asked smiling happy to see him. Well at least someone missed him.

He walk into her open arms and asks, "Where is Dean?" And wonders why she looks so sad all of a sudden. "Uh their on a break." Jo chimes in.

Huh, wonder what's going on. "Hey Phil I'm takin my five." He says and see's the older man nod. He gets six bears and hears Preacher Man come out of the jukebox.

Jo walks over to their table smiling one of her secret smiles at him. He smiled back so she still does that with him huh. "So what brings you guy's here?" He asks them.

"Well Bobby called and said there was some omens," Stan started. "Then this one was being nosey," Reggie chimes in pointing at Ryce a huge grin on his face.

"Hey I live with the man remember, I'm bound to over hear things." Ryce snaps back good-naturedly.

Ryce

Wonder why he was here. "Yeah I know about the omens I'm the one that called Bobby." Wait that was him.

"So why aren't you out there then?" Stan asked. Leave it alone buddy you don't know what your walking into.

They maybe friends well sort of but she would kill him in a second if he became a threat to Sam. "It's a long story," She heard Sam's reply.

Felt Jo shift her legs. Well at least she wasn't alone on how she felt about this conversation.

"What's so big that you would give up hunting when the freakin apocalypse was going down?" Stan demanded.

"Like I said long story." Sam repeated looking uneasy. She didn't think that they would let it go but they did.

"All right I get it, nice seeing you Sam." He said standing up and shaking Sam's hand. "You owe us a beer when we get back." Thank god, that was over.

"Yeah you to, and you guys be safe." He said looking at Jo and her. "Well we will at least try." Jo says. Hey, she was trying to take away her title.

Wow, she must really be loosing it. She and Jo hug Sam and leave with the boys. "You girls going to follow us right?" Reggie asks when their outside.

She smiled looking at the beat up truck and '76 Chevy that looked more beat up than dads. "Uh yeah we will follow in my girl here." She said pointing to her black mustang.

"All right then but keep close." Who knew that would be the last thing she heard Stevie say.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They had to go now. Stan and Reggie had learned way too much about Sam. No fucking clue what they would do.

She thought mentally slapping herself. "_Rycelynn _they are to far a head you need to go faster!" Jo yelled.

"No shit _Joanna_ like I didn't know that!" She snarled back _faster have to go faster. _She was already going about 80 mph.

If they swerved just a little they were dead. _Good thing Dean had taught her how to drive. God Sammy hold on. _

When the black mustang pulled up in front of the bar, they could here Sam yelling. Jo hopped out of the car before it had completely stopped.

Ryce followed closely by. When they entered the bar, the girl from the other day was handcuffed to the bar. Reggie and Stan were holding Sam.

They had a vile filled with red stuff that looked like. No, they wouldn't would they. "Drink it Sam you know you want to?" Stan huffed out.

The fuck they are. "Get the fuck off him!" She snarled. All three men looked up surprise written on Reggie and Stan's face. Relief on Sam's.

"You're too late." Said Reggie standing up. Sam was just lying there blood smeared on his face. He stood up as well and spit blood in Stan's face.

"Go Sammy!" Jo whooped beside her. Well she did until she was tackled by Reggie. _Damn it! _She jumped on Stan's back.

"Go help Jo I got this," She said watching him nod once then go. "I told you once before Stan don't fuck with a girl's family." She snarled in his ear.

Reggie managed to get free from Jo and Sam. He stood there holding a wicked hunting knife to the girl's throat. "Get off him Ryce." He demanded.

She complied not wanting the girl to die 'cos she was pissed. "Just put the knife down and let the girl go." Sam said calmly. "And will forget this ever happened," Jo said matching his tone.

"You walk out of here alive and leave us alone." Ryce said anger in her voice. She watched as Reggie lowered his weapon and him and Stan left. It was over for now.

Jo

Well that had been a little crazy. She lets out a sigh. At least it was over.

She watched as Sam picked the lock on the handcuffs. Poor girl she takes one look at Sam and runs out the door.

"Come on Sam, Ryce has some Jack in the car." She says looking at him evenly. "Yeah will go back to the hotel and talk." Ryce said walking out of the bar.

She sighs again and thinks that this was going to be a long night.


End file.
